


Sacrificial Sentiments

by Gabriel_protectionsquad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) Has Tentacles, Castiel (Supernatural) Has a Large Cock, Castiel as God (Supernatural), Come Inflation, God Castiel, Large Cock, Leviathan Castiel (Supernatural), Leviathans, M/M, Sacrifice Dean, Size Kink, Tentacles, Too big cock, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, dean is a size queen, leviathans/castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_protectionsquad/pseuds/Gabriel_protectionsquad
Summary: I'm ashamed of myself but I wrote it. You all have to suffer too





	Sacrificial Sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> Please. If you want to keep respect for me, don't read any of this. 
> 
> Comment if you want a part two

Dean was a sacrifice to a rather peculiar god. Most of them would ask for dead virgins or have some really specific ritual in place. Not Castiel. All he asked was that every twenty years or so (no specific timing but people usually tried to keep it in that range unless something happened) they tie up some poor eighteen year old and leave them in the woods. Another odd thing was that Castiel would occasionally come down to Earth and ask them too if it had been a while which was the case this time. Dean had been chosen because the God's eyes had lingered on him for a split second longer. Bullshit.

Oh well couldn't do much about it now. He was probably about to be eaten or destroyed in some other more horrific way. He thought of being ripped apart or tortured or turned into some animal to be hunted and killed. Other gods did that.

His hands were tied behind his back and out, curving slightly around a massive tree. He couldn't pull back enough to get any force so breaking out wasn't an option. His feet were tied to stakes so his legs were straight but not uncomfortably. They were also a bit apart which made Dean feel more exposed. He was in just underwear so he couldn't cover anything. No bugs were on him at least. They seemed to be avoiding this area. Like they could feel Dean's importance somehow. That made him shiver and he tried in vain to pull against the stakes to get just a little wiggle room. He groaned as he realized it's uselessness.

He thought more about the god. Artists always depicted Cas with giant black wings and oily black things surrounding his feet. “Leviathans” he recalled. Castiel tamed them and forced them to obey him and only him. It's how he became such a powerful god. A feared god. But also a loved one.

He waited there for almost an hour. The sun finally set in the clearing and everything went silent in hushed respect. Dean felt the ropes on his arm slacken before just falling loosely to the ground. Was he free to go? Did Castiel not want him?

Thank all of the gods, if he doesn't.

Dean undid the stakes and rope holding his feet down and stood. Something weirdly silky touched his feet and he looked down to see one of the leviathans, curled lightly around his foot. It was extremely soft and he tilted his head. Another one touched his other ankle and wrapped itself snugly around it.

Dean blinked before trying to keep walking. They snapped up like a wire, pulling him off the ground and leaving him hanging, face an inch from the ground.

“Oh… Couldn't let me off that easy huh?” Dean half joked

One tightened around his throat and he lost all humor. “Don't kill me please.” He couldn't remember how many came back. Not all. Some did though and that gave him some hope.

It stayed tightened. It felt rubbery and hot against his skin. Four more tangled around him, pulling and prodding him until he was how they wanted him to be. He flushed a bit. He was a few feet off the ground and almost level, his top half angled slightly down with his face towards the ground. They were all over his body and his struggles were largely ignored.

“Oh, god, no.” Dean mumbled as they tugged his boxers off. “I am not going to be part of a bad hentai porno.”

The leviathans didn't seem to like that and slowly squeezed, cutting off his breathing. After a minute, Dean went limp and just gave in. “Please don't hurt me.”

“This is for the best.” Castiel said suddenly, making Dean jump. “Trust me.”

Dean realized with a sinking feeling what his body was level to on the angel. “You rape kids huh?”

“No. I give them a choice. Which is what I'm doing now.”

“I choose not getting fucked by tentacles.”

Cas laughed but it was humorless, broken. Dean frowned, not understanding why he would make that sound.

“They're hungry. You have two options. Either we…. Fuck you, as you said, which would be pleasant or they eat you, not pleasant.”

Dean hung his head and closed his eyes. “Just do it. I should have known your choice was going to suck either way.”

Cas patted his hair. “Good boy.”

“Don't call m-” Dean broke off as a Leviathan/tentacle/thing shoved itself into him. It was slick and thin, not hurting as much as surprising Dean. Cas touched his sides with his wings. “Relax and it'll feel much better.”

Dean nodded and Cas let him rest his head in his hands. The Leviathan twisted and Dean opened his legs more, automatically. He whimpered. “Oh, god I'm a whore.”

Cas patted him. “Natural. They're an aphrodisiac.”

Dean again went to respond but was cut off when another one pushed into him. They started twisting and separating and reaching deeper and deeper into him. Dean screamed and begged him. “Too deep, please stop! Hurts!”

Cas mumbled something in enochian and they suddenly pulled back. They were pulling him open and after a moment, Dean loved it. He moaned and writhed, trying to get more. He pushed back against them as they opened him. Another pushed inside him and he almost started drooling. They intertwined and moved almost completely out of him before pushing back in. Dean moaned loudly and panted. They felt so good taking him apart. They kept going until Dean was a mess and his body begged for them. They pulled out and he felt the slick drip down all over him.

Dean groaned a bit at the empty feeling until the tips of them held his hole open. It was already so stretched but he was pretty sure he could handle more. Something bigger poked at his hole. Cas kept petting him and Dean eventually relaxed enough.

It speared him, no warning and just as slick as the other ones. Dean's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he muffled a scream against Cas's stomach. It stretched him so wide and it hurt and he was desperate. He thrashed and kept clenching, exciting it. Cas kept it still and waited for Dean to stop.

“It's too thick! It's so big. You're hurting me, please!” Dean rested his head against Cas and tried to look up at him. The angle made it too difficult and he just begged more before going slack in submission

When he did, Cas crouched down and smiled. “You'll thank me later.” It started pounding into him, literally ripping him open and Dean sobbed from it. He hung uselessly from the restraints and could only clench pathetically around it. He could feel it so deep until he'd felt like he'd choke from it. His body swayed and struggled, making him involuntarily shiver or even worse, rock back on it.

As suddenly as the others, it left him, leaving him achingly empty. Cas stood back up and the leviathans spread his legs more. Different ones that were warm and dry spread his ass so Cas could easily see Dean's pathetically abused hole gaping at him. He sobbed brokenly as a few more tentacles poked at his hole, afraid they were going to enter him. Afraid that he wanted them to.

Cas put a hand on Dean's thigh and he realized how big Castiel was. He was a god after all, of course he wouldn't be human sized.

“You're prepping me. Or they are. I'm going to assume you're a lot bigger than them.” He clenched around air at the thought of being filled with any more. Cas pressed the tip of his thumb into him and his hole hungrily tried to take it. Dean whimpered as it passed the ring of muscle and scraped the raw Flesh. Cas pressed deeper into him and he moaned.

“Correct. That's why I said you'll thank me. I'm glad you're bigger than my previous one. She… Tore. Quite a bit. I fixed her afterward. Like I will with you, no doubt.” He twisted his finger before gathering more of the slick. 

Dean whimpered and tried desperately to stay relaxed. This was both terrifying and a weird turn on. Cas shoved his fingers into him and filled him with it, making Dean whine 

Cas put a hand on his back and Dean realized it covered most of his back. He bit his lip and said softly, “How much is it going to hurt?”

“It won't after a moment.” Cas lied before suddenly starting to push into him.

Dean wailed and desperately tried to beg. “You're breaking me! It's so fucking big. Castiel please. I thought you were a nice god. It's so thick….” Dean choked on a sob and broke off. The leviathans moved him around so Cas could use him more easily. Cas squeezed his throat quickly when Dean tried to struggle He felt himself go slack as Cas bottomed out. At some point in that, they had moved him so he could see the clear bump in his stomach where Castiel's cock was practically splitting him open. It covered almost his whole abdomen. He blinked and clenched softly, surprised by the soft groan Castiel gave. He looked back at him much easier now.

He was right. The angel was considerably bigger than him in many….. Many ways. His eyes were an electric blue that the painters hadn't gotten right and his wings were bigger than even they predicted. Castiel was stunningly beautiful. Dean stared for a second and Cas caught his gaze. Castiel's hand replaced the Leviathan at his throat and he realized how small he seemed. How weak. He looked down in submission.

“I offer myself to you, angel Castiel. God of tears, temperance and dead kings.” Dean said broken.

Cas held him still before rolling his hips. Dean sobbed and shook. “Oh fuck.” He could see the imprint where he moved and tugged at his hand. He was freed and pressed his hand against it, half hoping it would help. More tangled around him to keep him steady.

Cas repeated the motion and a strangled noise came from Dean. His stomach burned and he kept frantically clenching around Castiel's cock. “So big..”

Cas moved Dean on and off him until he was making pained moans. His eyes were full of tears but the cock was pressing his prostate even when he wasn't moving and that felt so good. They moved him a little lower and forced him to arch. Dean let out a small sigh of relief when they stopped, pressure lessening.

Dean pressed his hand against the bump. “You're tearing me in two. You're so thick and I don't know if I can…” He whimpered and Cas thrusted into him and his legs shook. “It hurts so much. Please. I think I need you to stop.”

“You can take it just fine. You are now.” Cas reassured and Dean flushed. He closed his eyes and soon Cas picked up speed. He thrusted into him and Dean almost screamed from the burn and intense pressure inside him. Cas groaned at how tight he was. Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his toes curled. He wasn't sure if the pain was worse or the pleasure from it.

He really was a whore.

The leviathans wrapped around Dean's stomach and squeezed, pleasuring Cas more. Dean thanked them since he wasn't sure how long he could last or how long the god could go. He tried to help and kept clenching but after a few minutes, he was too weak to do much. "I'm breaking.... Please..."

Cas gradually picked up speed and used his hands to move Dean almost completely off his cock before pushing back into him. Dean went from screams and moans to soft whimpers, drooling and lolling his head back. The leviathans let his hands go and he held onto Cas's arm. He made a pitiful noise as he came on himself and sniffled. "Too much... Please no more..." He body convulsed and he squeezed tight around him.

Cas came in him and Dean pathetically wailed, blacking out for a second at the feeling of being filled anymore. When he came to, Cas was cradling him on the ground and was fixing everything he broke. Dean prayed his thanks against him and went slack, unable to get the energy to even move closer. Cas covered him with his wings to keep the chill away.

He frowned and looked as his stomach where the cum had inflated him slightly. He went to press it but Cas grabbed his hand and pulled it away. "Leave it there."

“Are you going to let me go?”

“No.”

“No choice this time?”

“No. You're my favorite so far.” Cas answered honestly.

Dean nodded. “You'll be doing that again?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”


End file.
